This invention relates to a fuel pressure regulator in general, and more particularly to a flow-through fuel pressure regulator that is self-contained, which reduces the number of components required by prior pressure control devices.
Most modern automotive fuel systems utilize fuel injectors to deliver fuel to the engine cylinders for combustion. The fuel injectors are mounted on a fuel rail to which fuel is supplied by a pump. The pressure at which the fuel is supplied to the fuel rail must be metered to ensure the proper operation of the fuel injectors. Metering is carried out using pressure regulators which control the pressure of the fuel in the system at all engine r.p.m. levels.
It is believed that some existing pressure regulators employ a spring biased valve seat with a longitudinal flow passage. The valve seat is biased to a closed position against a valve closure member to prevent the flow of fuel through the pressure regulator at low fuel pressures. As fuel pressure builds in the system, the pressure against the valve seat overcomes the biasing force of the spring, allowing fuel to flow through the valve seat, thereby controlling the fuel pressure in the system.
In this type of pressure regulator, the valve seat and valve member were distinct components with various parts. The components are located at different positions within the housing of the pressure regulator and provide a valve assembly with distributed operative parts. These parts are believed to require detailed machining to fabricate. Thus, it is believed that a flow-through pressure regulator is needed that has a valve assembly that can be fabricated with fewer machined components, as well as with fewer components overall and that is configured within the pressure regulator so that the components are contained with a single operative part, i.e. self-contained.
The present invention provides a flow-through pressure regulator which is self-contained. The flow-through pressure regulator includes a housing having an inlet and an outlet offset along an axis. The housing is separated by a valve assembly into a first chamber and a second chamber. The valve assembly has a closure member, the valve assembly being located in a first position that inhibits flow between the first chamber and the second chamber. The valve assembly can also be located in a second position that permits flow between the first chamber and the second chamber through the valve assembly. The valve assembly is disposed between the inlet and the outlet along the axis.
The present invention also provides a method of regulating fuel pressure in a fuel conduit. The flow-through regulator includes a housing with an inlet and an outlet along an axis. The method is achieved by disposing a valve assembly in a fluid flow path between the valve assembly which separates the housing into a first chamber and a second chamber, providing the valve assembly with a closure member that permits or inhibits flow, occluding flow in a first position of the valve assembly at a first pressure, and permitting flow in a second position of the valve assembly at a second pressure.
The present invention also provides a method of assembling a flow-through pressure regulator. The method of assembly includes providing a first cup-shaped member and a second cup-shaped member. The first cup-shaped member has a first base, a first lateral wall extending in a first lateral direction along an axis from the first base, and a first flange extending from the first lateral wall in a direction substantially transverse to the axis. The second cup-shaped member has a second base, a second lateral wall extending in a second direction along the axis from the second base, and a second flange extending from the second lateral wall in a direction substantially transverse to the axis. A valve assembly having a closure member is disposed between the first and second cup-shaped members. First and second chambers are formed by securing the valve assembly to the first and second cup-shaped members. The first and second cup-shaped members are coupled, which forms a unitary housing.